Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the APS Conference entitled ?Integrative Biology of Exercise VII,? scheduled for November 2nd to 4th, 2016 in Phoenix, Arizona. The meeting was last held in 2012. There are no other meetings that focus on the underlying mechanisms by which exercise benefits health. The IBE VII meeting is timely given the momentum created by the recently approved NIH Common Fund program, Molecular Transducers of Physical Activity in Humans. Physical inactivity has become a major public health issue as it contributes significantly to cardiovascular disease and metabolic syndrome onset and progression. Exercise prevents and reverses numerous diseases and conditions in addition to these and is now considered akin to a natural ?polypill.? Since our last meeting in 2012, there have been numerous new discoveries that need to be reviewed. The conference program combines presentations from leading authorities with presentations from young investigators in exercise physiology. As in the past, the meeting will have a strong focus on the role of exercise in disease, with an emphasis on translating basic research into clinical outcomes for neurological dysfunction, cardiovascular disease, metabolic syndrome, pregnancy and fetal development, and disease of aging. Ample time for poster sessions will allow for in-depth discussions, and poster sessions will highlight ongoing research of students, fellows, and young scientists. The objectives of the conference are: 1) To improve understanding of the role of physical inactivity in disease etiology and the mechanisms by which exercise prevents and reverses these diseases; 2) To discuss the role of exercise in neurological function and behavior, cardiovascular disease and metabolic syndrome, maternal/fetal health and development, adipose tissue metabolism, and aging-related muscle function; 3) To bring together scientists in the field of exercise physiology as well as related interdisciplinary fields to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate research findings; and, 4) To encourage participation of young investigators, trainees, women and underrepresented minorities through direct involvement in the scientific program, career development session, trainee award program, and APS Minority Travel Fellow Program. The APS has agreed to host this meeting because the topic is broadly integrative and interdisciplinary in nature, much like the discipline of physiology, providing a unique mechanism for APS to have broad exposure and recruitment opportunities to scientific communities beyond the regular APS membership. More importantly, it fosters the Society's mission to promote the discipline of physiology.